Gordon
Gordon Is Part of Thomas adventures Chronicles and he is in love with Juvia Lockser she calls him ( Boo Boo Pie ) He is was voiced By Neil Crone His singing voice Robert Lamm. and others bio Gordon has been, to date, the fastest engine on Sodor, but has sometimes had accidents, sometimes due to him trying to show off; In the fifth season, his brakes were not working and he could not stop, resulting in him crashing through the Kirk Ronan Station wall. Also, in the sixth season, he ignored Salty's advice about going slow while pulling trucks, resulting in him speeding down a rickety old branch line and tumbling into a field. Though he has proven to not be too big for his wheels and to be useful instead, like when Spencer first arrived on Sodor, he gave him advice about taking on water before going to Maron Station; in result, he ran out of water on Gordon's Hill and Gordon had to pull him from there. In the tenth season, he, along with Edward, criticised Rocky when he first arrived on Sodor and called him "new-fangled nonsense." Afterwards, when he crashed into Edward's pipes, which had fallen off his flatbeds, he derailed. In result, Rocky came and lifted him back onto the rails and cleared the pipes, proving how useful he is. Gordon once tried taking a shortcut in order to beat Stanley to Great Waterton, but accidentally crashed into Ben's logs, but luckily, saved Stanley from crashing into them on the track below. When Gordon was given the task of taking the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House with Ferdinand, he ignored his advice about going slowly over the Fenland, with the result of the statue falling into the muddy marsh. After the statue was cleaned, Gordon let Ferdinand be his front engine and they delivered the statue safely to the summer house. They have since then been good friends. One day, Gordon accidentally broke his buffer beam after colliding with a truck at the Dieselworks and Den and Dart gave Gordon a yellow and hazard buffer beam (similar to Den's), but Gordon refused to wear it until he later found that he can still be really useful as what Thomas said. One winter he, along with the rest of the Steam Team, had to find places to sleep, when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen, so he decided to sleep there, in the one accessible berth, resulting in him getting stuck in there the next morning and remaining there for the rest of the day. He has since become a more sensible engine. Once, he was waiting at Kellsthorpe Road Station while a workman was painting a telephone box on the other platform. But the man accidentally kicked his paint can onto the track next to Gordon, just as Connor raced through the station, splattering red paint all over Gordon. When Henry saw red spots all over Gordon, he assumed the blue engine had chicken pox. Later, as he was filling up with water, he told Philip to get on with his work and keep out of his way. He explained to Philip that he pulls the express and is very fast. As Gordon returned to Knapford with the express, Philip reversed back to the station as Gordon braked hard and told him that he nearly caused an accident. As he was resting in the yard, Philip challenged Gordon to a race and started to race away, but Gordon went back to resting instead of racing him. That night, Gordon was not very happy and decided to show Philip how fast he can go tomorrow and told him to have another race. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Gordon called Thomas a silly little engine, making Thomas upset. Thomas wanted to take revenge, but ended up running Gordon's express coaches off the rails. Due to this incident, Thomas was sent away. Later, while he was pulling the express, Thomas nearly collided with him while chasing Sailor John and Skiff. In the twentieth season, he was not ready to leave the sheds as his firebox had not been cleaned out in the morning. As Henry was pulling the express, Gordon arrived into Knapford to fetch his train, but the Fat Controller scolded Gordon for coming in late and told him that he had been assigned to a goods train for the rest of the day. Gordon was grumpy as he arrived at Brendam Docks with his goods train. Salty, Porter and Cranky greeted him. Gordon was given a train of coal. When he returned to Knapford, he asked the Fat Controller if he could pull the express again, but he was told to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry instead. As he arrived at the quarry, Gordon was still in a bad mood as he collected a train of stone. As he began to leave, the trucks put their brakes on and then released them, causing Gordon to jump the points and hit a buffer stop. Finally fed up with his work, he ordered to be uncoupled so he could go back to the sheds. That night, the Fat Controller scolded him again for not doing all his jobs that day and ordered him to pull the Flying Kipper as punishment. Henry and Thomas teased him about it not being an easy job, but Gordon was determined to prove them wrong and left the sheds to pull the Flying Kipper. As he returned to the sheds next morning, the Fat Controller praised him for successfully delivering the Kipper on time and told him that he could now go back to being the express engine again much to Gordon's delight. When the other engines noticed how smelly he was after pulling the Flying Kipper, he quickly went to the washdown whilst the other engines laughed. In The Great Race, Gordon introduced Thomas to his brother, the Flying Scotsman, at Vicarstown and later teased Thomas for wanting to compete in the Great Railway Show, believing that he is too small to compete. Gordon was selected by the Fat Controller to participate in the Great Race and was temporarily streamlined for the event. However, Gordon refused to undergo the final safety checks and as a result, the workmen forgot to attach his safety valve. Thomas brought the new safety valve to the Mainland and tried to warn Gordon, but he competed in the race without it and his boiler exploded when he refused to heed Thomas and Flying Scotsman's warnings. Gordon had to drop out of the race as a result. After the Great Railway Show was over and all of the foreign engines (bar Ashima) had gone home, Gordon met up with Flying Scotsman, who admitted that his opinion on Sudrian engines has improved significantly since the race. In the twenty-first season, he and Spencer loved to race to see who is the fastest. However, their boasting about led to Gordon saying that he is an important engine, as he starts at Platform 1. Spencer then went to platform one and made Gordon move to Platform 2, where Spencer was supposed to be going to. Then, Thomas and Philip shunted Gordon and Spencer's coaches to them. Unfortunately, the coaches ended up for the wrong engines as the two were on the wrong platforms. This led to a mix up and the two both set off without realizing that they had a wrong coaches. After they raced along the main line, Gordon stopped at Wellsworth with Spencer's Coaches while Spencer thundered down with the express and he realised that Spencer got the wrong express coaches and chased after him all the way to Callan Castle. This ended up upsetting the passengers because of how they missed their stops and they didn't realise that they had a wrong coaches that they shunted on the platform for the first place. Then, he and Spencer took the passengers to the right stations and returned to Knapford, and apologised to each other as they watched the fireworks all together. He also teased Philip about his number 68 painted on their side and after sixty-eight sheep ran onto the track, Philip saved him from the sheep blocking on the main line. Personally Gordon is the fastest and most powerful engine on the rails and he knows it. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Gordon's important position as the engine who usually pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. His philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike and before the seventeenth season, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. Because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important jobs and either sulks when he does not, or gets jealous of those who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. However, sometimes Gordon still doubts Edward is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Edward could win a race against Spencer because "he's only a back engine" and "a waste of steam." He would soon stop belittling Edward after being tricked by Thomas; he learned his lesson and apologised to Edward saying that he promised not call him old or unreliable anymore. Likes * Being Heroic * Racing * Pulling the express * Muffins * Garvy, * buttered toast, * Lasagna * His Job * wanting to be The Fastest engine on sodor * adventure * Relaxing * Favorite Drink " Slum " * Chili Dogs * Sexy Pictures of Juvia Lockser * enjoying napping * inventing new things * express pulling * feeling the wind Dislikes * pulling trucks, * Showing off ( sometimes ) * Salty * anyone beating his record * Spencer * teasing * educating gordon day! Favorite Songs * " My Hero Zero " The Lemonheads * Y.M.C.A Signature song 'Big Blue and Proud" Gallery ThomasandtheMagicRailroad119.png|Gordon's comical scream When Diesel 10 Passes By ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad23.png|Gordon Knows That Mr Conductor needs them Gordon_as_He_Looks_In_CGI_.png|He's the fastest engine on sodor ThomasAndTheBillboard40.png|As James, Edward and Emily look as Gordon is cross Gordon_mad.png|Never awake gordon Gordon_sad.png|Gordon is feeling ashamed Gordon_scared.png|I am Gordon STOP STOP!! GordonTakesaTumble49.png|Gordon hitting the chicken shed Percy'sBigMistake50 ty.png|Gordon is very cross at Percy for crashing into a barrel of tar wagons at him PaintPotsandQueens56.png|Gordon is Honored by the queen n7FA8Rn.gif|Gordon Covered In Jelly GordonTakesaTumble42.png|Gordon crashes into the dirt GordonTakesaTumble43.png|Gordon Yells In Fear GordonTakesaTumble45.png|Gordon crashes into the tires GordonTakesaTumble46.png|Gordon Heads Into The Chicken shed GordonTakesaTumble48.png|Gordon closes His eyes as Head to the shed GordonTakesaTumble51.png|" what Would the fat controller say?" GordonTakesaTumble54.png|Gordon Being Chewed Out GordonTakesaTumble56.png|poor Gordon sleeping.png|resting gordon Untitled 5.png|You didn't think I'd do it, did ya?" - Gordon after he beats Up the truck for long for Saying On and ON count.png|Five, six, seven, eight impat.png|Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. hmm.png|hmm what.png|why are you telling me? scared.png|what was That? limit.png|eyes turn yellow The limit! cry.png|Gordon Bawling gordon's worst nightmare.png|His Worst Nightmare Is Diesel Buffers! upset.png|Gordon Telling the Fat Controller About Thomas Being Innocent food.png|Lasagna time! Understanding.png|Gordon has understanding that Percy was hiding the sheds getting into trouble.png|Gordon getting into trouble with the fat controller cross enoguh.png|Gordon was about to Lose It... where is percy.png|But Not after he explained that percy was in his sheds hate.png|Gordon Was Going to show Thomas that he can pull trucks ouch.png|Gordon Got Hit With tar wagons stress r.png|Gordon Releasing Stress after having enough of being the shooting star sadded.png|Gordon and James Look Sad At each other happy gordon.png|Gordon''s endearing Grin O HELP!.png punished.png|Gordon gets Punished by the fat controller snowing.png smiles.png smilre.png|Gordon wearing a Theater mask snickers.png clowns.png|Gordon and Juvia as Clowns image.jpg smiles (1).png image (2).jpg|Gordon Looks angry at Diesel told off .jpg|Duck,Thomas,Henry and Gordon with the other engines look very unhappy As Kitty Katswell Chewed them out gordonimus prme.png vlcsnap-2018-12-05-18h51m51s666 (2).png vlcsnap-2018-12-05-19h01m42s974 (2).png vlcsnap-2018-12-05-19h17m25s140 (2).png vlcsnap-2018-12-11-20h15m11s288.png Trivia * His favorite Dessert is The Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme * he is the Fastest Engine on sodor!